Alone in my world
by Rorozoro
Summary: Is any one truely alone in the would. Well Mimi and Izzy feel alone what will they do to comfort one another? Koumi


Hello. This is my first Koumi and its dedicated to Savoan Locc since he likes Koumi. But flames are welcome, so hopefully you enjoy it.  
  
p.s. Sorry for the mix up Savoan Locc. -_-'  
  
"Alone in my World"  
  
~*********~  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
Alone.  
  
Is any one truly along in the world?  
  
Sometimes that's what I, Mimi Tachikawa, feel like I am alone  
  
I feel my parents never understood me. Like my friends thought I was crazy. I do have a friend that I feel truly understands me but she is in a whole another world.  
  
Maybe, maybe life isn't supposed to be understood.  
  
(Izzy's POV)  
  
Darkness.  
  
I feel like I am surrounded by it even when I'm in a bright- lighted room with my computer on next to me.  
  
I feel like I am the second string behind everything, that I am use less to every thing but information. Tentomon says that's not true, but what would he know he's only classified data.  
  
I sigh. I look over at my computer and shut it down closing over my lab top.  
  
'No one needs me but for information, that's why they called me knowledge.' I got up off my bed and walked over to pick up my jacket on the rolling chair of my desk.  
  
I sometimes wonder if my adopted parents could take too much more of me. And I'd wish my parent didn't leave me behind from their deaths and that I was in the car with them at the time. So then maybe I wouldn't have to go thought this pain called loneliness.  
  
~*******~  
  
My hands shuffled though my pockets. My feet shuffled the rocks on the ground. Everything was shuffling though me: emotions, thoughts.  
  
I looked up at a big sign that said "Conquest Park". I had always wondered how they came up with that name since there was nothing that was really spectacular about it.  
  
Cherry blossom petals were flying everywhere with the light breeze that blew though my friary red hair. I looked up around the path I walk upon it was truly a beautiful site to be seen. Cherry Blossom trees lined up at both sides of the path, with its petals blowing freely.  
  
I looked down at the end of the path were a bench laid. But I quickly found out that some one had already taken the bench I was going to posses. I was going to turn when I looked at the figure down on the bench and realized who it was.  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
I was having some difficulties communicating with my parents. They still treat me like a child, that I can be spoiled like a princess. True, I made them both understand that my life is in Japan then in America, New York.  
  
But still. Even if I was having difficulties with my parents doesn't mean I should have snapped at them like I had. I was in front of my friends moms flower shop; Sora usually works here around this time so I decided to talk to her.  
  
I raised my hand to the doorknob, but instead of pulling on it to go in I let go if it. I thought Sora doesn't need to hear my pathetic plea of some sort of help. I turned and started walking away from the flower shop when I heard the bell on the door go off.  
  
When I turned my head, I saw Tai coming out with a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms.  
  
"Oh, hey Mimi. What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"I came to see Sora, but I had seconds thoughts and was turning back". I looked down at the bouquet "Who's the flower for?"  
  
"Oh it mine and Sora's six month anniversary today". He looked up at me "Sora's not here right t now, she's over at her apartment".  
  
"Thanks Tai" I turned my body to were I was facing "Well better not keep you, Sora's waiting for you."  
  
Oh, Yeah! Talk to you later Mimi." With that I waved him good-bye.  
  
That was yet another thing I didn't have.  
  
Love.  
  
Tai and Sora's was so perfect, I wish I had some one like Tai to love.  
  
I whisked off my thoughts, and emotions and started walking again.  
  
I had passed the "Conquest Park" sign and now was heading toward a bench at the end of a beautiful Cherry Blossom trail. Its petals blew tough my pink strawberry streaked hair, I had been meaning to dye it back to it original color brown but I had never got the time. It wouldn't have mattered any way.  
  
I sat down on the bench and watched the out doors activities like the birds and petals being whipped around in the wind. It was quiet for five minutes till I heard the sound of feet shuffling on the ground. I looked to see a familiar red head coming closer my way then he stopped, and looked up at me.  
  
"Hello Mimi" he said, "May I sit?"  
  
I scooted down the bench and patted the spot where I once sat to indicate him to sit down. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well I was going to ask you the same question, but other then that I guess I just had to may thoughts and emotions running though my head at the same time."  
  
"Really, me to." Either it was the first time I had done it or the first time I realized it, but I looked up in to Izzy's eyes and saw his soul. I saw that he was lonely, sad, and searching for some one.  
  
Like me.  
  
I tore my eyes away from his, "Izzy do you ever feel alone in the would, like no body understands you?"  
  
"All the time." I looked back at him, his eyes were latched tat his hands. "I should go" he got up off the bench.  
  
"No! Wait!" he stopped and looked back at me. Emotions were swirling in my head, my heart way to fast I ended up blurting things out, "Don't, Don't leave me. I, I don't want to be left alone and any more" my eyes started to get watery  
  
His eyes soften, he sat back down and took my face in his palms, clearing away my tears, "I'll never leave you Mimi, you'll never be alone."  
  
My eyes meat his, "Promise?"  
  
He smiled a guenon smile, "One day we'll die old together."  
  
I laughed "Remember Izzy Izumi you promised". He came closer, so that our lips were an inch or two apart. I could feel the heat raising as I close the gap between us in the perfect kiss, with cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.  
  
Maybe, just maybe I am not alone in this would after all.  
  
~********~  
  
Mimi an Izzy's life started and grew on from that day. Two years later they had gotten married, in cherry Blossom season, they had walk down the same path where they life began as a couple and now as soul mates. Both Izzy and Mimi died together at the age of ninety-five leaving behind three wonderful kids, six and still counting, beautiful grand children.  
  
~**********~  
  
So how'd you like my first short One Shot of Koumi, was it good or bad? Please Review!  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


End file.
